The renin-angiotensin system is one of the primary regulatory mechanisms for blood pressure in mammals. M. Ondetti et al., Science, 196, 441 (1977) and M. Ondetti et al., J. Med. Chem., 24, 355 (1981) disclose captopril, as a noteworthy drug that acts on the renin-angiotensin system. A. Patchette et al., Nature, 288, 280 (1980) disclose enalapril, as another noteworthy drug that acts on the renin-angiotensin system. Both compounds and subsequent derivatives are ACE (angiotensin converting enzyme) inhibitors and are used as anti-hypertensive agents. Another site for inhibition of angiotensin is the angiotensin II receptor. European Patent Application No. 253,310A discloses a preferred compound of the following formula ##STR3## as an orally active angiotensin II receptor antagonist. European Patent Application No. 399,731A discloses a preferred compound of the following formula ##STR4## as an angiotensin II receptor antagonist. European Patent Application 412,848A discloses the compound of the following formula ##STR5## as an angiotensin II receptor antagonist.
The aforesaid references, however, do not disclose the N-biphenylyl lactams of the present invention.